Cain (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)
Not to be confused with the Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 character, Kain. Cain (カイン Kain, romanized as Kain in the Japanese versions) is a loyal knight of Altea and is often seen with his fellow knight Abel. He loyally follows Marth in his quest and stays with him in the end of his quest. When Marth left to comply on Hardin's request, Cain was left in charge of Altea. When the Empire attacked Altea, Cain managed to escape and reunite with Marth, once again assisting his quest. In his ending, Cain continues to serve Altea and when Jagen died, he succeeded his position. According to the Takayashiki Hideo's Monshō no Nazo novel adaptation, Cain is 24 years old. http://serenesforest.net/general/age_novel.html#fe3 Personality Cain is quite a prideful person, yet despite this, is very loyal and dutiful to the Altean cause. In Game Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Statistics |Cavalier |1 |18 |6 |5 |6 |3 |5 |7 |0 |9 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Iron Sword Growth Rates |90% |30% |60% |60% |50% |60% |20% |0% Monshō no Nazo Base Stats Book 1 |Cavalier |1 |20 |7 |5 |6 |3 |5 |7 |0 |9 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Iron Sword Book 2 |Cavalier |9 |26 |10 |8 |9 |4 |8 |10 |0 |9 |Sword Lance |Killer Lance Iron Sword Growth Rates Book 1 |60% |30% |60% |60% |50% |90% |20% |3% Book 2 |90% |30% |60% |60% |50% |60% |20% |3% Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Cavalier |1 |20 |7 |0 |5 |6 |3 |7 |0 |9 |Sword - D Lance - E |Iron Lance Iron Sword Growth Rates |75% |35% |0% |50% |50% |80% |20% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Abel *Catria *Est Supported by *Marth *Abel *Catria *Est Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Cavalier |9 |27 |11 |0 |9 |10 |4 |11 |0 |9 |Sword - C Lance - D |Javelin Steel Sword Growth Rates |90% |40% |0% |70% |70% |70% |35% |5% Support Relationships Supports *Catria *Abel Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Abel Death Quotes Archetype Cain, along with Abel, also jump started a trend of Fire Emblem characters consisting two Social Knights/Cavaliers that are often seen together as friends, one of them will specialize more on Strength and HP, and the other specializes on Skill and Speed, and their color scheme are usually red and green (in Cain's case, he wears red). Alec is part of Cain's Archetype, but he is a green cavalier, but Noish is red and part of Abel's archetype. List of Cains Notable Archetype in Cain's side are: *Ruke (FE3/12) *Alec (FE4) *Alva (FE5) *Alen (FE6) *Sain (FE7) *Forde (FE8) *Kieran (FE9/10) *Soiree (FE13) See Also *Abel - The part archetype duo of the Cain & Abel Archetype. Noncanon Appearances Anime In the Fire Emblem Anime, Cain serves an almost identical role to that in the games. His personality, just like implied in Shadow Dragon, is more of a hotheaded one than his partner Abel. This is most evident when he brings up the troubles of Princess Nyna and the Kingdom of Akaneia. He valiantly argues a point: Gordin is in strong agreement with this plan, but it is quashed by Jagen, who believes that Marth still needs people protecting him. Later, Cain is seen during the attack on Talys when he kills a pirate. As the pirate dies, he throws in the air a child that is caught by Abel, who says he can't believe that he is still picking up Cain's messes "after all these years". Cain and Abel are obviously very good friends in the anime, despite Abel seemingly unwilling to support Cain's argument about Nyna. They are rarely seen apart in the anime, and even have a toast to friendship as they oversee Gordin taking to Draug about his archery. In episode 2, Cain and Abel travel to Galder in the guise of travellers, which allows them to slaughter unsuspecting pirates patrolling the town; this leads to Marth's liberation of Galder. Manga Cain's importance in the manga is not as important as his role in the anime. However, he is still a friend of Abel, and still somewhat reckless. He often teases Abel and Ogma, but still gets along with everybody well and takes his job very seriously. After the victory over Doluna at Aurelis Secondary Castle, Ogma gets Cain drunk, giving him a huge hangover and noting that it's no wonder Aurelis is known for its alcohol. After the war, Cain receives a promotion after Jagen retires. Etymology Cain's name comes from the biblical story of Cain and Abel in the book of Genesis. Cain became jealous that God favored Abel's sacrifice more, and therefore killed him and was cast from God's favor. In Monshō no Nazo, this is slightly reversed: Abel falls out of Altea's favor for treason, although it did not involve Cain. Gallery File:Cain-FE1.png|Cain's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Cain-FE3.gif|Cain's portrait in Monshō no Nazo. File:Cain-FE11.png|Cain's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:CainFE12.gif|Cain's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Cain.jpg|Cain artwork from Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo File:Abel.jpg|Cain and Abel in The Complete File:Kain.jpg|Cain as a Paladin File:Cain(Anime).jpg|Cain appears in the Fire Emblem anime. File:FE1 Manga Map 18 Cover.jpg|Cain (along with Abel, Gordin, and Draug) as he appears in manga adaptation. es:Cain Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Archetypes Category:Playable characters